


A Better Valentine's Than Expected

by afteriwake



Series: Never A Dull Holiday [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Amused Greg Lestrade, Chocolate, Domestic Fluff, Engaged Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Fluff, Kissing, Lestrade's Daughter Is The Best, M/M, Mycroft is a Softie, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Plans Go Awry, Presents, Romantic Fluff, Stay-At-Home Date, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, takeaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Lestrade's daughter leaves a surprise for her father and stepfather-to-be when their Valentine's Day plans go awry.





	A Better Valentine's Than Expected

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the Mystrade Valentine's Day calendar going on over at Tumblr. I answered a prompt from a list of non-sexual intimacies (" _Cuddling in a blanket fort_ ") so I hope you all enjoy!
> 
>  **EDIT:** I finally found a picture of what I imagine the fort to look like!

“Ashley has left us a surprise,” Greg said with a grin when Mycroft walked into the kitchen. They’d had plans for the holiday, of course, but things never went according to plan with them, it seemed. Mycroft had an emergency meeting with Her Majesty’s personal secretary and supposedly it was one of those issues in which Sherlock needed to be involved, and after the last time...it was best if details weren’t gone into, Mycroft said. But by the time the situation was rectified they had missed their reservation at Artusi and the evening would be a waste.

Though, not if Ashley had any say about it.

She had taken very well to life living with both of them. She was much happier with Mycroft than she’d been with her mother and the bastard. Not that they weren’t harping on Ashley living with two men in a romantic relationship, but it seemed as though they didn’t dare say much after Mycroft kept them from getting into serious trouble for Ashley’s stunt over Christmas. Mycroft said in return for his favours he’d called in, they had to give up custody of Ashley or else face some rather serious charges.

They agreed though they would make snide comments when Ashley would visit, to the point the week before Ashley refused to see them. Greg asked why and was told her stepfather had kept making comments about how strange the situation was, that two homos would think they could raise a child better than he could, and she slapped him. He almost hit her back and she locked herself in her bedroom until her mother brought her back early. Never again, she said, and Greg was inclined to agree.

But tonight was Valentine’s Day and Ashley had decided it would be a good night to go to a friend’s house so her father and stepfather-to-be could have an evening alone together, despite the plans going awry. But, as Greg had said, not before she left them a surprise.

Mycroft cocked an eyebrow but wore a warm smile on his face. “It is a pleasant surprise, correct?”

“Oh, it is.” He went to the wine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Merlot. “A pillow fort in our bedroom and chocolates she bought for both of us. Sugar-free but still tasty for you, caramel and nut filled for me.”

“Ashley does know me well,” he said with a chuckle. “But wine and chocolates?”

“And takeaway from Albannach,” Greg said with a grin. “A meal to enjoy in our own pillow fort made with almost every pillow and quilt in the place.”

This time Mycroft’s laugh was a little longer. “I should buy more if it’s impressive.”

“Oh, it is,” Greg said. He held up the bottle of wine and then motioned to the cabinet where the stemware was. “Shall we retire to our fort?”

“Let’s,” Mycroft said, going for the stemware. He got two glasses and then followed his fiancee out of the kitchen up to their bedroom. Greg opened the door and waited to see the look on Mycroft’s face. They had not done anything like this before and when Mycroft smiled widely at the pillow fort that was more like a pillow castle, complete with fairy lights from Ashley’s bedroom and candles set around the room and a fire in the fireplace, Greg knew this was a good present from his daughter.

Their daughter, soon enough, at least in the ways that mattered.

They settled into the huge fort, with Greg on his stomach and Mycroft sitting up. Greg reached to his side and pulled out two boxes of chocolate. “I did not help her pick these out at all, I just gave her about twenty pounds to buy something for us.”

“I know I may like the finer things in life, but Russel Stovers is my weakness,” Mycroft said, opening the small box and picking up a chocolate. He took a bite and a small moan escaped his lips. “Caramel.”

Greg grinned. “At least I know we both got one caramel chocolate tonight.” He opened his box and popped a chocolate into his mouth, chewing it. “I know this isn’t the evening we planned.”

“It’s quite satisfactory,” Mycroft replied. “I didn’t get you a gift, however.”

Greg shrugged. “Christmas wasn’t that long ago. I know dinner and opera were supposed to be your gift.”

“How did you know about the opera?” Mycroft asked, his eyes widening.

Greg chuckled. “I have my ways.” He had another chocolate then. “But I have opera set to play on the stereo system. Not the same one, mind you, but one of your favourites.”

“You are too good to me.”

“You know if this was a case that caused the evening’s plans to be changed, you would do something as well.” Greg gave him a smile. “We should do something nice for Ashley, though. This is the best pillow fort she’s ever made.”

“We should have a standing family night, starting tomorrow. Make it a point to make sure we keep the time free. I’ll even let her pick out the film.”

“I think she’d like that,” Greg said warmly. “And we can get her chocolates on sale tomorrow.”

Mycroft scoffed. “There’s already an assortment waiting for her in the cupboard in the kitchen where I hide my sweeties. No need for cheap chocolates. She deserves the best.”

“You are such a softie,” Greg said, sitting up and kissing Mycroft softly. “And you’ll be an amazing step-father.”

“I will?” Mycroft asked.

Greg nodded. “You will. Now...dinner?”

“Dinner sounds good,” Mycroft said with a nod as Greg pulled away. The warm smile of his lover’s face made Greg feel that, perhaps, this would be a good holiday after all.


End file.
